


Michelle Joins Peter

by jonesparker



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Other, Spideychelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesparker/pseuds/jonesparker
Summary: What if Michelle's fate was the same as Peter's?





	Michelle Joins Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why i write stuff like this IS IT BC I WANNA BE SAD??

“Oh, c’mon Ned. Don’t play that bullshit with me-”

“No, MJ! I-I’m serious,” his usual bright and jittery tone had vanished so quickly, MJ couldn’t quite believe it.

Her brown eyes flashed him a quick gaze full of concern before sighing, looking back and sitting down on the bench outside of the school building nearest her. She felt her mind begin to swirl and fill with worried thoughts as her fingers absentmindedly brushed back the wispy pieces of curled hair that had fallen on her forehead.

She leaned back, setting her backpack down next to her; arms folded across her chest as the tightening feeling she knew she never wanted to dare endure take place in the pit of her stomach. “So, you’re saying he just-”

“Yes,” Ned stated exasperatedly, eyes staring down at her sitting figure dully, his mouth forming the saddest curve of lips she thinks shes ever seen from him. “He took off, Michelle.”

Her brain was immediately wracking for some kind of solution to his absurd-sounding story. She couldn’t imagine Peter would just escape without slight hesitance. Well, after she’s gotten into his multiple times for doing so.

She breathed heavily, leaning forward to place her elbows on her knees, “You saw him hop on-”

 _"Yes_! A huge flying donut space-thing!" Ned’s level of worriment in his voice was rising by the second as he took a seat next to her. His chest felt heavy and his fingers tingled with concern for his best friend. The best friend that took off without warning, and who knows where in the hell he could be now.

Michelle bit her upper lip in concern, eyes narrowing slightly as she stared at the concrete table sitting feet from her, in concentration. Her ears were accepting what she was daring to hear, but her heart seemed to yank on her entire body, and refuse to accept the fate Peter could nearly be in.

She was _just starting_ to warm up to him, too.

Her features were scrunched, hair blowing back at a sudden gust of wind took over the sky. She felt it slam her in the chest, an odd feeling immediately took over throughout her body.

It _radiated_ indifference.

“What kind of wind is-” but Michelle’s word were cut short as she looked to her right and saw Ned’s features falter with anxiety.

They both were gazing quickly around the area, an odd weight pushing down on to them as if it was squeezing the entire earth in one movement.

Michelle felt a gasp leave her chapped lips, eyes glazing over with pain as she and Ned looked ahead at the path in front of them. She felt as if her eyes were playing tricks on her as she witnessed a man once walking swiftly down the path, but now all she was a feathering of dust sway across the ground beneath where he once stood.

She blinked rapidly, chewing on the inside of her mouth, “N-Ned you s-saw t-that too, right?”

Ned shook his head in response, lips parted open slightly as his eyes grew ten times the size. But, as she saw Ned’s figure stand up quickly from beside her, she felt her toes tingle with uneasiness as her fingers felt as if they could blow off her hand any second.

Her heart felt dense, her stomach emitting a tight, tense feeling. Following, her head grew lightheaded as her mind soon rushed with several meaningful and important memories that have occurred throughout her time on this earth. “N-Ned?" was all she could muster as she felt her legs give out from beneath her, the brown dust she previously saw from the man now positioned beneath her.

“MJ, no! What’s happening-  _god no._ MJ!" Ned’s voice came out in horrific sobs as he watched his new, close friend disappear directly in front of him.

But, all Michelle could do in the short amount of time she had left on earth was whisper into the swirling air around her, a name so newly important to her. She looked up to the dark sky as her neck turned to dust, and whispered with everything she had left, “Peter?”

As if the billowy sky was a sign for the boy she worried for and craved to see.


End file.
